Vladious Club
The Vladious Club: Is one of the largest trafficking company in the world. It is also a powerful and notorious pirate crew as well as one of the most leading criminal organization led by Rander Vladious as its president. The company houses just about anything the heart desires and sells them off to the black bitter from rare and valuable tressure jewels all the way to newly constructed battle ships with Slave Trading being its most popular attraction on the market that the company is practically built around it. The company is so well known that even attend most of its ceremonies and events Jolly Roger The crews jolly roger is a white 'V' shaped insignia with a blue gem like upside down triangle placed in the middle over a yellow circle. Since the pirate crew is more about buisness then pirating. The jolly roger is considered the companys insignia worn on the uniforms of every member. Members Organization The Vladious Club is organized very similar to actual companies and businesses with every member being a type of employee with some role to play in the business operation with Rander Vladious himself, as the captain and president of the company, having complete dominance over the entire company himself. Vladious' most powerful and/or trusted members are allowed a high position as the officials within the company in order to provide support for running it. All being named for high positions within an actual company with the Vice President as the second highest and right hand man to the president and Executive Director being his third highest all the way down to a department head within the company with a head of security added to the ranks. Below these elite executives are the staff members that given roles and jobs for them to fulfill within the company. These staff members are in command of over 2000 other employees that make up the rest of the pirate crew. The members consists mainly of Slave Traders and Kidnappers which operate by attacking various ships no matter who they belong to whether its Pirates, Navy, or even passenger ships and take valuable they own and sometimes includes even the passengers themselves and give them away to sell at the highest bitter. While many others consists of slaves that have been kidnapped several years ago and has given up all hope of freedom long ago and pledged their heart and soul to the company who have also been given jobs within the club as entertainments to the customers. Crew Strength Company buildings Above The company operates as various types of companies all combined into the Vladious Club company it is now. It holds various sources of entertainment and valuables that attract in visitors and customers from all over the world. It has many branches all around the glob, many of which are mainly found in the Grand Line. It's main theme is based on Auctioning, by buying and selling goods or services by offering them up for bid, taking bids, and then selling the items to the highest bidder with the company being centered around slave trading along with other valuable merchandise that can also be sold to the black market. The buildings hold a wide spread of rooms that are used for auctioning that is run by its auctioneer, Slader with prison cells and vaults built under the entire building that holds not just its merchandise for bidding but for other necessities that are required for the companies entertainment system that is blocked by a wide layer of concrete with a sea stone wall built within it that to prevent infiltrators and a group of tight security blocking the entrance to keep intruders. In order for the visitors to enjoy themselves the company also operates as a casino that is located in the main entrance room of the buildings that is used for housing and accommodating certain types of gambling activities where the customers go to gamble for not only money but for the merchandises as well. Such as a popular item can be wagered through gambling on which item to take or the price being higher or lower depending on the victor and various other conditions. It also holds arcade games Below The vault rooms are mainly just a giant room blocked by a giant, heavy steel door that holds a vast fortune and treasure all to be used for auctioning Main Headquarters Coin Finance Buyable Merchants and Prices Slaves Ships Jewels Weapons Poneglyph History Category:Vladious Club Category:Pirate Crews Category:Slave Traders Category:Underworld Organizations